


3 P.M And the Three of Them

by moodyme



Series: Hours [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Post-Canon, gentle cheek kisses, sarchengsey being in L.O.V.E!, the road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey contemplates the happiness he has found, with Blue and Henry, while hiking in South Dakota.





	3 P.M And the Three of Them

**Author's Note:**

> For hi-imthe-riverbutch on tumblr, who requested Sarchengsey, 3 pm, and eyelashes. It became a more singular 'eyelash' rather than 'eyelashes' but I hope you like it anyway!  
> unedited and unbeta'd, so if the English isn't good... sorry :)

Gansey sat on a warm stone across from Blue and Henry, who were eating their lunch chatting about hiking up to Black Elk peak the next day. Henry, who had not had the experience of hiking across mountainous of hilly or, really, any kind of terrain that Gansey himself or even Blue had, was worried about reaching the summit. Blue, in her way that wasn't gentle, and yet somehow was still gentle, was attempting to re-assure him. 

 As he had not been distracted with talks of hiking, he finished his lunch before his significant others, and scooted closer to them. Because he could. Because that was something he was allowed to do. Because Henry was alive. Because Blue was alive. Because he loved them and they loved him. Without speaking, he began settling himself with his head resting on Henry's lap. Without speaking about it, Henry adjusted himself to accommodate him. Without speaking about it, Blue began playing with his hair with one of her hands. Without speaking, they said so much.

 The three of them had been hiking all afternoon, here in the Black Hills of South Dakota, before stopping for a 3 p.m lunch. They had seen breath taking sights on this trail alone, wildflowers and amazing trees and streams. The name of the trail was Sunday Gulch. It felt like such an inadequate name for such a place as this. Perhaps he had gotten too used to places with names like Cabeswater. But, no. He wouldn't think about that. He would think only about Henry, and Blue, and the rest of their gap year. Of the memories they would make. 

 He opened his eyes (and when had he closed them?), and looked up at Henry and then Blue, who were quiet (and when had they stopped speaking?) and watching him in turn. They were silent for a long moment, the only noise their breathing, and the sound of the nearby falling water, and the high-pitched  _see-see-see_ cries of several golden-crowned kinglets in the trees high above.

 Blue slid her hand from his hair, and he breathed deeper. She touched her fingers to his cheek and smiled, bringing for pinched index and thumb in-front of his face.

 'Make a wish,' She said, unpinching her fingers to reveal a dark eyelash on her index finger.

 'Oh,' He said, not at all eloquently. He rose his head slightly, and began thinking what he should wish for. 

 Not happiness, he was already inexplicably happy.

 Not wealth, that had been his since birth.

 Not friends, he had left his two dearest friends back in Henrietta, happy with each other.

 Not for magic, that had been given to him already, though he felt undeserving of it.

 'Oh,' He repeated when a thought struck him. 'Alright.' 

 He gathered a bit of air, and blew gently. The eyelash was gone in a moment, drifted off to some never to be known place. Henry reached for Blue's hand, and kissed the back of it. He then leaned down and kissed Gansey's cheek, where Blue's hand had been several moments before. 

 'What did you wish for?' He murmured against his skin.

 'If I tell you, if won't come true,' Gansey answered, blushing when Henry moved away, and Blue's lips replaced Henry's on his skin. What a thrill it was for him, to be able to be kissed by her. What an absolute wonderful thrill.

 'That's birthday candle wishes, the same doesn't apply to eyelash wishes,' She argued.

 'Oh,' he said, and squirmed under their expectant gazes. He could feel his cheeks flushing.

 'Oh god,' Henry groaned, 'how are you so-' 

 Gansey didn't get to know what he had done, because Henry was kissing his cheek again and didn't finish what he was saying. Gasney wasn't sure he minded, if it got him a kiss on the cheek.

 'C'mon Gansey, you can tell us. It's not like we'll tease you for it,' Blue said, placing her hand back in his hair to stroke it softly.

 'I can't promise that,' Henry said, 'if you wished for something terrible, such as more of me, though I wouldn't blame you and would secretly love it, I would tease you incessantly.'

 Gansey smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head. It would be wonderful, perhaps, to have more than one Henry, but he very much loved the one he had. Henry was more than enough Henry for him, and he meant that in a loving way, not in the exasperated way some might think that.

 'I only wished that things might stay like this for awhile longer,' He admitted, 'I know it won't always be like this, in fact, I feel things might just get better. But for now? I hope to feel this way for longer. To be with you two for longer. To feel so happy for longer. Someday, I think I'll be even happier, but I don't think I could bear that happiness just yet. So for now, this is what I want. You two are what I want and will always want.'

 'Oh, Gansey,' Blue said softly, pausing her hand while she looked from him to Henry, her smile that he loved, the one that seemed to be for only him and Henry, on her mouth.

 'Oh, well, I can't tease you for that, Not if it might make me cry,' Henry laughed. And then he was leaning over him to gently kiss Blue, and then they were both bending to kiss him on either cheek.

 And, well, it was 3 p.m, they were in South Dakota, and they were happy. And they were alive alive alive. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I did justice to the prompt, but I tried!
> 
> The sunday gulch trail is an awesome hike, probably my favorite trail that I've hiked in South Dakota. I've done it both ways, but recommend ending the hike by going up the falls, rather than starting there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
